


Have You Made Your Decision, Mr. Holmes?

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Suspense, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary day for Mycroft. Until a phone call changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Made Your Decision, Mr. Holmes?

**Author's Note:**

> Post!Reichenbach. Moran finds out that Sherlock faked his death and Mycroft helps him hide, so he kidnaps Lestrade and holds him hostage in exchange for Sherlock. —anon

It was late when Mycroft received the call. He had been working later than he should have, but he knew that Gregory wouldn’t have been home to scold him because the DI had his own work that was keeping him away. Some serial killer or something as mundane as that.

Mycroft couldn’t have helped but smirked at that. He had told Gregory that all he needed was to show him the file, and the case could be solved in minutes. But Gregory had his pride, and even Mycroft wouldn’t deny his lover the chance to do his own work (it was so adorable at times, watching him puzzle out mysteries).

But it was as Mycroft was making his way home that he received the call. And it was on his personal phone, not the one he used for business. As he sat in the back seat of the car driving him to his home, Mycroft answered the call.

_“Your brother or your lover. You decide which one you value more.”_

The line went dead before Mycroft could even speak a greeting. It was a short message, to be sure. But it had done its job, and there was a chill down his spine that made the great Ice Man shiver.

It took a great deal of control to fight the instinct to call Gregory…and a great deal more to resist calling Sherlock. Blowing his brother’s cover…wherever he was, would serve no benefit to either of them, and could put both of them in greater danger. What he needed was a plan.

But what Mycroft found was his mind rebelled to focus on a single task, spinning itself into a frenzied cycle of “what ifs,” each scenario more horrifying then the last.

By the time Mycroft was walking into his home, he was about ready to empty his stomach.

And seeing the proof of his worst nightmare on the kitchen table nearly sent him over the edge.

Gregory’s tie was laying on the table. He knew it was Gregory’s and that it was the one he wore to work that day, after all, he had been the one to pick it out.

He couldn’t help himself from deducing more horrors from the tie: the center portion of the tie was stretched and distorted, used in strangulation perhaps; there were traces of saliva to suggest the tie had been used as a gag…there was blood, a lot of blood, perhaps used as a bandage….

The phone rang, this time it was house phone. A harsh and grating noise in the eerie silence of Mycroft’s mind.

Perhaps not complete silence, Mycroft could practically hear his heart beating erratically as he picked up the phone, “Hello?”

_“Have you made your decision, Mr. Holmes?”_


End file.
